User blog:Anomalous13/Bloons Wiki News - May 6, 2012
Whaasaap err'body!! Hey everyone! Mojo here again, with another weekly update. By the way, every weekly update will be on a Sunday. Or whatever day that happens to be in your time zone. I'm bad at time zones by the way. ANYWAYS... Bloons Universe Bloons Tower Defense 5 is the only thing Bloons related that has been being updated recently. This explains why only BTD5 has been being mentioned in news posts. Bloons Tower Defense 5 *It is now possible to play previous Daily Challenges! They are accessible through the Daily Challenge Vault, which can be found when loading up the Daily Challenge. *New Daily Challenge! In "You've Got On The Hat!", you must complete Monkey Lane on Easy Difficulty. The only towers available are Sniper Monkey, Monkey Apprentice, Mortar Tower, and Dartling Gun. Completing the challenge rewards you with $50 Monkey Money. *I forgot to cover this update in last week's news. Anyways, there are two brand new Special Missions! In Protect Monkey Town, the Bloons have discovered the Monkey Town and are assaulting it from two different directions! Any Bloon that touches the Town costs lives, so you must defend it for 65 rounds. Another thing worth mentioning is that every Bloon goes up a rank. So on round 2 instead of dealing with 30 Red Bloons, it will be 30 Blue Bloons! Thankfully, this does not apply to Ceramic Bloons or M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. Imagine dealing with a Z.O.M.G. on round 60 rather than a B.F.B! The Monkey Town's fate lies in your hands! In Covert Pops, the Bloons are invading Snake River with their stealth forces! All Bloons are changed to their Camo counterpart. Meerkat Spies cannot be used. You must pass 50 rounds to complete this Special Mission! Also, anytime Camo Bloons show up normally (such as round 24 and round 42), they will be changed to their Camo Regrowth counterpart. Don't let their sneakiness get to you! Completing Protect Monkey Town will reward you with $250 Monkey Money, while completing Covert Pops will reward you with $350 Monkey Money. Good luck! Bloons Wiki A little favor... An important thingy thinger has come up! You all know how I appreciate Spike144's work, and I need to ask you guys a big favor! Do you think that Spike144 should be granted administrator rights? Yay or nay? Yes Yes, I'll explain why in the comments! No No, I'll explain why in the comments! General *There are more registered users joining the wiki now. I'm so happy lol. *On the other hand, there are less spammers, which is even more good news. *Juicestain09 is still missing as usual. *The Rank Leaderboard has finally been updated since November 11, 2011! Check it out! The Ranking System has also been updated! You only get points for edits! Also, the edits required for the Z.O.M.G. rank has been toned down to 5,000. *Speaking of the Rank Leaderboard, what are good, reasonable rewards for reaching the M.O.A.B. Class Bloon ranks? Poll The poll is still up until May 15! Go on the main page and vote which track in BTD5 is your least favorite! Bloontonium Lab has a lot more votes compared to the other tracks. It seems like Bloontonium Lab is the infamous track in the community. In my opinion, I think that Bloontonium Lab is okay...it's Castle that sucks so much. Picture of the Day Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:Blog posts